Ill-Gotten Trauma
by MadHare0512
Summary: If ever there where a time that Krel didn't like being royalty, this would have to be up there. Getting kidnapped wasn't high on the list of things to do when he'd said he wanted a fun summer. But, then again, maybe it came with the whole 'being a Prince' thing. Bounty hunters sure seemed to think so. His only question now would likely be, 'why did they always choose him to kidnap?


Ill-Gotten Trauma

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**I recently finished Trollhunters and I keep wanting to write something for it, but my brain refuses. So, until the time in which my brain decides that it wishes to write for that fandom, here's something for 3Below.**

**Tag to S.2 E.5; "Ill-Gotten Gains"****. Simply what happens in the time between transportation from the school to Aja waking up alone in the tent.**

**Trigger warnings for torture, abuse of a minor, and others I'm probably forgetting. Be careful, please.**

**AU: Human Tarrons**

_"There are wounds that never show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds." _

_~Laurell K. Hamilton, Mistral's Kiss_

If ever there where a time that Krel didn't like being royalty, this would have to be up there. Getting kidnapped wasn't high on the list of things to do when he'd said he wanted a fun summer. But, then again, maybe it came with the whole 'being a Prince' thing. Bounty hunters sure seemed to think so. His only question now would likely be, 'why did they always choose _him_ to kidnap? Why not Aja? At least this time, he wasn't alone in this foreign place. Aja was out there somewhere. They'd find each other and bust out of here soon enough.

"This is so stupid!" he shouted, kicking the edge of the cell, then sighing and running a hand through his hair when the cell didn't budge.

"Fear not, little Prince. It'll all be over soon." replied the snake-like voice of Tronos Madu. There was a crackle that snapped through the air and white-hot pain hit his body, exposing his Akaridian form. The pain didn't cease for many moments, shocking Krel's nerves relentlessly as he screamed.

When the pain let up, Krel collapsed to his knees with a groan and lay there panting and twitching. "What... What do you want?" he asked breathlessly.

"The billion-dollar bounty on your head is an excellent motivator." Tronos chuckled darkly and another crack came soaring through the air, hitting Krel again and making him scream.

When the pain stopped, Krel grunted. "This isn't just about the money, it can't be. If you wanted money, you'd have found another bounty by now. One that was less evasive and less trouble. Besides, I know bounty hunters, you're all the same. You save millions of dollars and spend it on your weapons. I could build better tech in my sleep." he taunted.

Another snap, the pain came back, shorter this time and Krel writhed on the floor with a whimper. "Tell me what you _really_ want."

"Where's the fun in that?" asked the snake-like voice. A thud made Krel jump, but he couldn't gather the energy to move so he could see what was going on. He settled instead on relying on the advanced hearing he'd been born with. His Akaridian form shimmered away to his Human form as the remaining energy in his reserves gave out to exhaustion.

Tronos himself wasn't all that scary, it was his _weapons _that Krel was afraid of. The man had a long, weed-like body and steely bright yellow eyes that glared at him from under dark hair. Krel groaned softly, eyes falling shut as a shudder passed through his small body. "Why must all the bounty hunters chose _me_?" he mumbled.

He'd been shot at, dragged around like a doll, tied up, caged, he'd had his serrator used against him, and now he had even been electrocuted. Why did all the bounty hunters have an obsession with him?

With an evil chuckle, Tronos snapped what looked like a cross between a whip and a cow prod and Krel screeched as electricity hit him again.

"Please! No!" Krel writhed on the ground, body locked up as he screamed.

Pain split through every nerve in his body, scorching his insides with a burning fire. Though in his very young life Krel had been exposed to far too much pain, he thinks this might be the worst. He would later rethink this idea, but right now, it hurt too much to think otherwise.

When the electricity was gone, Krel whimpered, curling up on his side and panting hard; trying to catch his breath even when his lungs screamed at him in pain. "Please. Please, stop."

"We're just getting started. You're going to tell me everything I want to know." stated a new voice. "Or I'll tear every last inch of you apart."

Krel, however, didn't have the time to think the new voice over as the weapon in Tronos' hand came down again and his was sent into another round of pain and screaming.


End file.
